Leaving Home
by waverlywicth
Summary: Sequal to Three Weddings, Two Funerals, and One Good Heart. Charlotte is now eighteen and starting a life of her own. How will Bella handle it? Will Charlotte follow her mother's footsteps? Will there be love? I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR MUSIC Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

I guess I should consider myself lucky that I have a mother that cares enough to greet me with breakfast in bed on the morning of my high school graduation, but all I could think is why are you waking me up this early? Haven't you heard I am done with school? "Congrats baby girl." My mother said as she hugged me. I just looked at her and frowned at her. My mother is always trying to make everything perfect. Maybe it's because she is this fucking perfect vampire. I don't know, but it gets real annoying.

"Thanks." I said as I looked at the pancakes that had 'Congrats' spelled out with whipped cream. "You went all out." I said as I looked back up at her. She was perfectly pale like a doll with long brown curls falling just perfectly and this smile that could lite the whole city.

"Of course I did. My baby is graduating for the first time." She said as she looked at me. Truth is Alice and Jasper have graduated a million times and she always goes all out.

"Bella dear, didn't I tell you to let the girl sleep." My dad said from the doorway. He wasn't wearing his doctor's coat so I knew he was actually going to be at graduation.

"Carlisle, do you really think I listen to you?" She asked him as she got up. My parents are perfect for each other. However, they are always so sickening because they are so perfect for each other.

"No." He answered as he walked over to me. "I am so proud of you Charlie." He said as he kissed my head.

"Thanks dad." I said as I looked at him.

"Bella, let's let the girl be." He said as he took her hand.

"Yell if you need me." My mother said as he led her out of the room. My mother was the mother who sat outside the school in her car all day on my first day of kindergarten. She was the always there even when you didn't need her mother, but I love her. I ate my breakfast before I started to get ready. I turned my music on full blast as I shut my door. I was hoping this would buy me sometime on my own. And for once it worked. I managed to get ready without someone busting into my room. I walked down the stairs and straight to the kitchen where my mother was.

"Do I have to wear this?" I asked as I looked down at the white dress that my mother had gotten me. Don't get me wrong it was pretty, but it wasn't me.

"I am sorry they said it had to be white." She said as she looked at me. "But, you look amazing." She said as she took a picture.

"Do you really need more pictures?" I asked as I looked at all of my childhood pictures spread out on the kitchen table. I just walked over to the counter and turned on my mother's ipod that was sitting on the dock on the counter.

"Charlotte not in your good dress." My mother said as she looked at me.

"This brings back memories." My father said as he smiled at me. "She is so much like you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"She isn't engaged so I am okay with that." My mother said as she smiled at him.

"Gross!" I said as I looked at them.

"I see you two are in a good mood." Alice said as she came in. She looked perfect in her white dress. She looked perfect in anything.

"What is that supposed to mean?" My mother said.

"Just not everyone likes seeing you two like this in the mornings." She said with a laugh.

"Amen brother ben." I said as I looked at her. She just stared at me.

"I can tell you have been around Angela." She said with a laugh.

"My whole life. If you don't remember I was raised in a very large vampire/werewolf family." I said as I smiled at her.

"You forgot human also." Alex said as she walked in the room. My little sister always felt the need to point out that we were human. She was adopted and you could tell she had tan skin and long black hair.

"Don't you girls know we don't use labels in this family?" My mother asked as she looked at us.

"The truth is the truth mother." I said as more people flooded into the kitchen. This time it was Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and my vampire sister Sydney.

"I need a picture of all the graduates." My mother said as she pushed Alice, Rose, Jasper, Sydney, and me together. "Smile." She said with a smile. "Everyone else is meeting us there?" She asked.

"Yes, sweetheart." My father answered.

"You talked to them right?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"I am so ready for this day to be over so we can party." Sydney said as she looked at me. "Got your speech ready sis?" She asked.

"Speech what speech?" My mother said.

"Oh I forget to mention this, but I am valedictorian." I said as I got up.

"That is so great. I need another camera." She said as she headed upstairs.

"We love her right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." I said as Sydney messed around with the music. She turned on 'We Are Family'. I should have seen it coming she loved to turn it on when all or most or in this case a good chunk of the family is in the room. It was funny to her.

"And we fly just like bird of a feather, I won't tell no lie…" She sang along with it as she danced. She was one of the nutty ones. She loved to start a party. Just as much as she loved how her red hair would fly around her when she danced.

"…All of the people around us they say, can we be that close…" Alex sang as she joined in.

"This can't be normal." Jasper said as he laughed at us.

"If you liked normal you wouldn't be with me." Alice said as she hugged him.

"So, true." He said as he laughed.

"…We're giving love in a family dose…" Alice sang off key before they all three joined together to sing. "…we are family…"

"…I got all my sisters with me…" I sang as I joined in. "…We are family…" Everyone was laughing as my mother came in.

"Sing without me are you?" She asked as she looked at us. "Well…get up everybody and sing…" She sang. She had a great voice.

"…living life is fun and we've, just begun to get our, share of this world's delight…" I sang as my dad walked away.

"You people are freaking out Carlisle?" Emmett said with a laugh.

"Do you really care?" Rose asked.

"No." He answered.

"Alex there is a boy here for you." My father said as he came in and turned the music off.

"Who?" Alex asked as she walked towards the door. "DAD!" She squealed. "It's just Cullen he doesn't count as a boy." She said with a laugh.

"Hey it got the music off." He said as he looked at her.

It wasn't long after that we were sitting in the gym as the principal talked about the past four years. Then it was my turn to stand up there and talk. "When we were five they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case a princess. When we were ten they asked again. We answer rock star, cowboy, or in my case gold medalist." I saw my mother's smile as I talked in front of what seemed like the whole town. "But, now that we have grown up they want a serious answer. Well how about this: who the hell knows? This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes." I said as I looked at my father. Maybe he would understand why I want to spend a year traveling. Maybe this will make it worse, but they asked me to speak about what was on my mind. "Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love a lot. Major in philosophy because there is no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind and change it again because nothing is permanent. So, make as many mistakes as you can. That way someday they ask want we want to be we won't have to guess. We'll know." I felt so proud when my father stood up and clapped before anyone else. Everything else seemed unimportant till the names were being called and the only ones important to me were the five names right in a row. "Alice May Cullen." I watched as Alice walked up the stairs and took her hundredth diploma. She smiled at my mother and father as she walked down. "Charlotte Renee Cullen." They said as I walked up the stairs. I looked out at my parents and smiled. I can't believe I did it. It seemed so strange. I walked down and was greeted by a hug from Alice as we stood back by our seats. "Jasper Daniel Cullen." Jasper acted like it was nothing because to him it was. Plus, he made it known that Stebbins was the worst school he ever went to. "Rosalie Anne Cullen." Rose acted like she was on top of the world even if she was only graduating with a two nothing grade point average this time. "Sydney Rose Cullen." Sydney was just like Rose. After the ceremony was over my mother tried her best to get her arms around all of us.

"I am just so proud of you all." She said as she hugged us.

"Okay everyone get together." My father said as he got ready to take a picture. I find it weird how everyone can so easily make it seem like my mother was their mother. Esme usually comes to these things, but couldn't come today. So, Bella, my mother, was mother to everyone.

"You have a good bunch of kids here, Dr. Cullen." The principal, Mr. Monroe said as he walked up to our large family. Jake and Leah were here with Cullen, Harry, Will, and Jessa. Seth and Meghan were here with Izzy and Maya. Plus, Edward and Angela were here with Avery and Tony. We had a village of people.

"You know what they say it takes a village to raise a child." My father said as he smiled at all of us.

"I think you guys have that covered." Mr. Monroe said with a laugh. "I came over here to present Charlotte with her plaque." He said as he handed me a plague that congratulated me for being valedictorian.

"Thank you." I said as I looked at him.

"You will be missed Ms. Cullen. Dartmouth should be proud to have you." He said before he walked away. I never told him that I choose not to take the scholarship. I had no reason too.

"Okay, let's get this party going." Leah said as she looked at us. My folks are known for their graduation parties and this was sure to be the best. They invited the whole graduating class plus some. I was sitting in the back yard leaned up against the house in my ripped blue jeans and t-shirt. I was strumming on my old six string. Just watching people.

"You know watching the party isn't fun." Edward said as he sat down next to me.

"Depends who you ask." I said as I looked at him.

"I guess you have a point there." He said. "I have something for you." He said as he handed me something wrapped in a paper bag. "It's actually from you mother I was supposed to give it to you a few years ago, but I forgot." He said.

"Thanks I guess." I said as I looked at the package.

"You are a lot like her you know." He said as he looked at me.

"Because I can sing?" I asked him.

"Because you're a free spirit." He said as he got up. "Have fun on your trip." He said before he walked away.

"I will." I said as I went back to what I was doing before.

"You know this is supposed to be your party." My friend, well if ex-boyfriends count as friends, Nate said as he sat down next to me.

"I have never been much of a party person. You should know that." I said as I looked at him. He was a true beauty. He had the skater boy hair and bright blue eyes.

"Well, it's you last Washington party." He said as he looked at me.

"I like that." I said as I looked at him. We had ended things simply because we were going in different directions.

"Where is your first stop superstar?" He asked as he looked at me.

"L.A." I answered as I looked at him.

"Classy." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, I am just going there because Sydney is going to school out there." I said as I looked at him.

"Sparkplug is leaving us. Darn!" He said with a laugh.

"You can't say anything mister." I said as I looked at him.

"Yeah well, if you ever make it to Ohio hit me up." He said as he looked at me. He got into Ohio State with a full ride.

"Sure thing Cowboy." I said as I looked at him. I started calling him that when he moved here two years ago from Texas.

"Stop doing that." He said as he looked at me. "You are making me want to kiss you." He said as he looked at me.

"It's the Cullen charm. We tend to dazzle people." I said with a smile.

"No, I am pretty sure it's just a Charlie thing." He said with a smile. "One more dance for memories sake?" He asked as our song came on. It was my parent's wedding song.

"I guess." I said as I got up.

"Is there any way I can convince you to come with me?" He asked as he smiled at me.

"Where is the fun it that?" I asked.

"I had to try." He said as he looked at me.

"You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around, you make me crazier, crazier…" I sang along with the song as we danced.

"I am going to miss you." He said as he looked at me. "You made these last few years amazing, superstar." He said as he hugged me. I felt tears start to form in my eyes. It was becoming real now. I was leaving everyone I cared about.

"I will miss you too." I said as I looked into his eyes. "But, I am just a phone call away." I said as I hugged him again. "I love you, cowboy." I whispered. I knew he heard me, but he didn't say anything. Maybe that was because my father came over to pull me away.

"You're mother wants to give her toast now. She wants you to come." He said as he looked at me. "I am going to miss seeing you around this place, Nathan." He said as I walked away. I walked over to where my mother was standing. I stood there as she gave some silly speech about how proud she was of all of us and she loved us. That took about twenty minutes then I just gravitated towards the back again.

"You're breaking your Momma's heart." I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around to see Nana Sue. I hadn't seen her since Grandpa Charlie's funeral a few years back.

"Nana." I said as I hugged her. "I have missed you." I said.

"Well, I had to come up since my little grandbaby is leaving tomorrow." She said as she looked at me.

"Yeah, well I just need sometime on my own." I said as I looked at her.

"I don't blame you for wanting to go." She said as she looked at me. "I blame you for not calling me." She said with a laugh.

"I called you on Saturday." I said with a laugh as I caught Cullen. "Look who showed up." I said as I smiled at him.

"Nana." He said as he hugged her. That gave me a chance to escape. I walked into the house to find it full of people.

"Going somewhere?" My mother asked me as she caught me at the back door.

"Bathroom." I said. I didn't want her to know I didn't like the party.

"Oh, well I saw you and nate dancing." She said as she looked at me. "I would love it if you decided to go to Ohio State with him." She said as she looked at me.

"Mom I am not going to OSU." I said as I looked at her.

"Well, then it's not too late for Dartmouth." She said.

"Mom, I am going on this trip." I said as I looked at her.

"Fine, break my heart." She said.

"I see you have been getting pointers from Nana." I said as I walked away. I would probably love OSU with Nate or Dartmouth. But, I just feel I need this trip. I need to spend a year figuring out what the hell I should do. I have forever for school. It's not like I am going anywhere. Apparently when you cross a human and a vampire you get a forever young sort of thing. I will be stuck at twenty forever or so it seems (my parents looked at other cases and this is what happened.). Meaning I have two years to really live a human life. I found myself back where I started that was until Sydney got ahold of me.

"We got to party it up sis." She said as she pulled me up.

"I don't feel like partying." I said as I looked at her.

"I will call Eric over here if you don't loosen up." She said with a laugh. Eric was the school creep, a total freak that spent the past four years hitting on me.

"Fine." I said as I started to dance with her.

"So, you are really leaving?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Even you are trying to get me to stay. What the hell?" I asked as I looked at her.

"I thought you would leave with Nate. You still love him." She said as she looked at me.

"I am going on my trip." I said as I looked at her. "It's not fair to bring him into this mess of a family. It was just a high school fling." I said as I looked at her.

"First call you get from Cowboy and you will be in Ohio." She said as she looked at me.

"Stop being so nosey." I said as I looked a crossed the yard at him. I ended the night sitting in my room packing.

"If I drop to my knees and beg you not to go will that work?" Alice asked from the doorway.

"I am afraid not." I said as I looked at her.

"Damn." She said as she smiled at me. "You know us Cullen's we travel and leave a lot, but we always find our way back home. Remember that kiddo." She said as she looked at me. "And to remind you of that." She said as she placed a Cullen crest locket around my neck.

"Finally." I said with a laugh. I always wanted my own one like Rose and Alice. My mother had a bracelet.

"Call, always call." She said as she hugged me. She helped me pack everything. My plane left at six. I got up the next morning all ready to go. I said my goodbyes on my front porch.

"It's not too late to change your mind." My mother said as she looked at me.

"I have to. I will call you." I said as I hugged her.

"Every night." She said as she hugged me.

"Sure." I said as I let go of her.

"Be careful." My father said as he hugged me. "Now make Sydney doesn't go out in the sun too much." He said as he looked at me.

"I will cover up. I wouldn't want to sparkle." She said as she laughed at our father. Then we were off. I was going to start the next part of my life. I was taking my first steps on my own. "Ready to paint the town red?" Sydney asked as we got on the plane.

"Yeah." I said as I looked at her and smiled. This was going to be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a wakeup call sitting there in my Los Angeles hotel room. I sat there looking up all the places I wanted to go on my laptop as I watched my phone. I was secretly hoping someone would call needing me to come home. But, that's just because I have never been on my own like this before. However, I know that I have to do this. It's the first thing I have ever really done for myself. I was making out a list and plotting a route when my phone went off. I looked down to see 'Cowboy' flashing across the screen. "Angelo's want can we do for you?" I asked as I channeled my best New York accent.

"I want one superstar, please." He said on the other line.

"Miss me that much?" I asked with a laugh. I got up and went to look out the window. I sat down on the sofa up against the window.

"Of course I miss you." He said. "What does it look like there?" He asked.

"Amazing." I said as I looked out the window. "I have a great view and a walk in closet." I said as I looked out the window. "My dad wants me to enjoy everything the best I can. I think he thinks this way I won't leave again." I said.

"Probably, but your folks are loaded they can afford the Hilton." He said with a laugh.

"It's the Ritz actually." I said with a laugh as my heart sank. "You would love it out here." I said as I turned back towards the room.

"Probably, but my folks aren't loaded." He said with a laugh. "But, take tons of pictures and post them on Facebook for me to see."

"Do you think we made the right decision?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said softly. "If you love someone you have to let them go and if they come back that means it was meant to be." He said.

"I think it's supposed to be then they love you too." I said.

"But, I know you love me already." He said.

"Come to L.A." I said as I looked at the picture of us I had placed on the table next to the bed. It was our prom picture from this year. We looked so happy.

"I can't this is your dream not mine." He replied.

"I miss you." I said into the phone.

"Stop being sad." He said on the other line. "So, where are you going today?" He asked.

"Nowhere Sydney and I are just staying in." I said. "She is down the hall."

"Cool." He said.

"Yeah I guess." I replied. "I am thinking of making tomorrow a major tourist day." I said as I looked back at my laptop.

"That sounds great." He said. "Well, I have to go. I am on break." He said. He worked at the local grocery store.

"Tell Bobby I said hi and Jeanie too." I said.

"I will." He said. "Talk to you later superstar." He said.

"Talk to you later, Cowboy." I said as I hung up. I went back to unpacking. I wasn't sure how long I was going to be in L.A., but I was planning on at least a week. I got to the bottom of my first suitcase to find the package Edward gave me the night before. I just sat down on the floor and opened it. It was a leather bond journal with pages falling out. I didn't open it to the beginning rather the middle.

_Leaving home can be a confusing time. I remember my first night in that apartment in Seattle. I cried the whole night through. I missed Charlie (You grandfather) and Carlisle. I was so confused if I was doing the right thing. Sometimes I felt like I needed to fly and that apartment was helping me. Other times I just needed my daddy. Charlie had this funny way of making things seem better. Even when he didn't try. I know I have mentioned this before already. But, Charlie helped me a lot when Edward left. Even if I was still so messed up. But, everything turned out great. I got you. My beautiful little girl. Now I know that you were probably raised listening to my music, but if not listen to Never Grow Up. Maybe then you will understand how important this all was. I love you._

What is this an advice book? It doesn't matter. I found myself placing the book next to the picture of me and Nate. Then turning my iPod on to that song. (A/N: Taylor Swift). Then I called my mother. She was thrilled to hear from me. I told her how I was putting my clothes up. Getting this huge hotel room to seem like a little home. She was over the moon to hear that I talked to Nate. She thought it was silly for us to end things. She knew we both still loved each other. I ended the phone call telling my mother I loved her. The rest of the night was unpacking and talking with Sydney. "So, what now you are just going to go from place to place? Carrying his picture? Acting like you don't keep checking flights to Ohio?" She asked as we sat in the entertainment area of my hotel room.

"I don't check flights." I said as I looked at her.

"Yet." She said as she looked at me. "He was going to propose." She said as she looked at me. "You know that."

"We are eighteen it is silly." I said as I looked at her.

"Is it?" She asked. "You love him."

"Let's drop it." I said as I looked at my schedule for tomorrow.

"I so wish I didn't sparkle. I would so love to go these places." She said as she looked at me.

"Why did you want to come to California again?" I asked as I looked at her.

"I didn't think it through." She said as she looked at me.

"Apparently." I said as I looked at her.

"Shut it." She said with a laugh. Somehow things seemed okay sitting there with my sister. But, I knew I wouldn't always have her sitting with me. However, I did have what seems like a million family members in my contacts. So, I could always find someone to talk to.

Bella POV

"How is she doing?" Carlisle asked as I placed the phone on the kitchen counter.

"Good." I said as I looked at him. "She sends her love." I said as I sat down on one of the bar stools. "Maybe we could send Nate out there." I said as I thought about how to get my baby to come home. "He could get her to come back. They love each other and he didn't want things to end."

"Then she will just go to Ohio." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"But, then she will be with him." I said. "I wouldn't have to worry about her."

"Always worry when they are with a boy." He said with a laugh.

"I want her here with me. She hasn't left me before." I said as I looked backed at him.

Charlotte POV

"Just so you know our mother is at home making everyone miserable because you left." Sydney said as she sat down on my bed. I was straightening my hair in the bathroom.

"How come she is never like this when anyone else leaves?" I asked as I looked at her from the doorway.

"Because you and Alex are her babies. You have always been with her." Sydney said as she walked over to the doorway.

"Well, I am sorry, but I cannot spend forever with my mother." I said as I looked at her.

"Whatever, you can go give your give me freedom speech to someone else. I am meeting you where tonight?" She asked.

"Here in the dining room." I said as I looked at her. "Then the Cullen sisters are going to hit the town." I said with a laugh.

"I just hope you can keep up." She said as she freshened up her lipstick.

"Trust me I can handle it, Sparkplug." I said as I looked at her. "So, what are you going to do today?" I asked her.

"Flirt with that cute bell boy." She said as she smiled at me. "Who knows I might just get lucky." She said as she played with her long red hair.

"Well, then." I said as I looked at her. "I guess I was worried about you for no reason." I said as I looked at her.

"Of course you were." I said as I looked at her. It wasn't much longer that I was pulling out of the parking lot in my rental car. I found myself sitting in The Cheesecake Factory looking at the pictures I had taken of the Farmer's Market. I found myself snapping a picture of my red velvet cheesecake with my phone and sending it to Nate. This was his favorite. He sent a message back with a picture of his mother's homemade lemon squares. Those were my favorite. I typed back 'I am so jj" before I took a bite of my cheesecake.

"How is everything going over here?" A waitress asked as she walked up to my table. I just looked at her for a second she was probably around twenty-three with black hair.

"Just fine, but do you by any chance have lemon squares?" I asked her.

"I am afraid not Miss." She said as she looked at me. "We do have a Lemon Raspberry Cream Cheesecake." She said as she looked at me.

"Can I have my bill?" I asked.

"Sure thing. I will bring it right out." She said as she smiled then walked away. It was hard to believe that I spent most of my day in a shopping mall and all I got was a coffee and a piece of cheesecake. Dad would be so proud of me. I walked around for a few more hours before heading back to the hotel.

"You went to a mall and didn't bring me anything back!" Sydney squealed as we sat in the front room of my hotel room. "Bitch!"

"What there wasn't anything that you didn't already have?" I said as I looked at her.

"I am still hurt." She said as I grabbed my purse and got up. I had run into in the hallway. So, now we were on our way to dinner.

"Let's get going." I said as I looked at her. "I want to see the waiters cringe when you ask for raw meat." I said with a laugh.

"I don't know I might just suck it up. After all this place is supposed to be like the best in Chinese food." She said as we walked out into the hall.

"Hold on." I said as we stood by the elevator. I pulled us together and took a picture. "For dad." I said with a laugh.

"I am surprised he wasn't called." She said as we got in the elevator.

"Yeah me too, but he was more understanding." I said as I looked at her. We soon found ourselves sitting at a table with too much food for us to eat. "Oh my god I can't believe it, but I think I am missing Cullen right now." I said with a laugh as I looked at her.

"I know he would have this gone in no time." She said with a laugh.

"Can I get you girls a doggie bag?" A waiter asked as he looked at us.

"No, that's alright." Sydney said as she looked at him.

"Let me know if you need anything." He said as he placed the check on the table.

"I don't even want to see that." I said as I looked at her.

"Okay then." She said as she picked it up and placed her credit card that was linked to our parents account in the little folder. "Waiter I think we will take that doggie bag." She said as she called the waiter over again.

"I will be right back." He said.

"There is a bachelor party outside drooling over this place." She said with a laugh.

"Have a good day." Someone said as we walked out. I smiled at Sydney pulled me over to a group of guys a little older than us.

"Hi boys." She said as she smiled at them. "You know my sister and me were hoping you would take all this food off our hands." She said as she looked at her bag.

"What is something wrong with it?" One of them asked.

"No, I guess can't eat all of it. We want to keep our perfect figures." She said as she looked at what she saw as the weakest one. He was tall and lanky with shaggy hair. Not that he was still pretty attractive.

"It's free food I am not turning it down." He said as he took the bag from her. "How old are you anyways sweets?" He asked her.

"How old do you want me to be?" She asked back.

"Eighteen." He said.

"Well, you're in luck I just happen to be nineteen." She said with a cocky smile.

"Come on hot pants we have places to go." I said as I pulled her away.

"Maybe I will see you later." The guy said before we walked away.

"You never let me have fun." She said as she looked at me.

"Sorry, but you don't need to be sleeping around with random guys." I said as I looked at her.

"Why not? Afraid I am going to get knocked up because newsflash I can't." She said as we walked out of the hotel doors. "Plus, it's not like you are a virgin queen."

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"Vampire hearing." She said with a smile. "I was just down the hall."

"Shut up." I said as I looked at her.

"Fine, but only because I am ready to party. Here I come L.A!" She said as she looked at me. Somehow I am not sure Los Angeles is ready for Sydney.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay sorry it is taking me so long to update. I have been going through some personal shit. But, I am going to sit here and channel all my hate for my now ex and the world around me into my stories. I will have a lot more time to write for a short bit here. I am not normally one for these long messages that people really could care less about, but you all deserve to know why I haven't been updating. But, I am back now and stronger than ever.**

**~Waverlywicth **

Bella POV

I sat at the kitchen counter looking out the kitchen window. Alex was sitting out on the swing with some boy she met in her English class. I was trying to keep a close eye on them, but every few seconds my eyes wondered to the clock next to me. It was nearly four and I hadn't heard for Charlotte. I was about to dial her number when the doorbell rang. I got up and walked to the entry way. I was surprised to see Nate standing there. "Nate you don't come around here much anymore." I said as I smiled at him.

"Mrs. C I was here three days ago." He said as he looked at me.

"Right… it seems so much longer than that. Come in." I said as I opened the door up more. "What can I do for you?" I asked him.

"Can I borrow your Wi-Fi? I am supposed to video chat with my soon to be roommate and our internet has been acting up." He said as he held up his laptop for me to see.

"Sure, make yourself at home." I said as I looked at him. "You want something to eat?" I asked him as I walked back into the kitchen. He just sat down where I was sitting before.

"That you be great if you don't mind." He said as he looked at me.

"I never do." I said as I smiled at him. "So are you looking forward to starting school?" I asked him.

"Eh, school is school." He said as she looked up from the computer for a minute.

"Have you heard from Charlotte today?" I asked him.

"Yeah she called me this morning. She was going out sightseeing." He said as he fiddled with his computer. "She said something about going up in a helicopter." He said as he looked up for a second.

"Carlisle!" I yelled as I walked towards the staircase. I walked up to his office he was on the phone. He just held up his finger telling me to wait a minute.

"That sounds fun princess. Call me later." He said before he hung up.

"Was that your daughter?" I asked him.

"When did she become my daughter?" He asked as he got up.

"When she called you and not me. Do you know what she is planning to do today?" I asked him.

"She is taking a helicopter tour." He said as he looked at me.

"And you are okay with that?" I asked him.

"Relax." He said as he smiled at me.

"Something happens to my baby, I swear to god … I will cut off your dick." I said as I looked at him.

"Okay." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

Nate POV

It was odd sitting in the Cullen's kitchen alone. I could picture Charlie there. She would always hop up on the counter and just smile at me. She would sit right between there fruit bowl and the iPod dock. When I would say something stupid she would throw an apple at me. It was here in this kitchen she told me about her 'curse'. Her words not mine. To me there is nothing wrong with her.

I just smiled weakly as I saw her smiling face on my Facebook wall. She had posted all the pictures from her trip so far this morning. I browsed through them as I waited for Bryan to get online. She was happy you could tell it. How could I be so upset about this when she was so happy? I looked though all the pictures before closing out the page and checking my emails. There was an email from Charlie. She sent me a video. I was in awe as I opened it.

"Hey there Sweets, I don't know when you are going to get this. You have never been good at checking your emails, but I just had something I wanted to say to you. First off, SMILE!" She was smiling and laughing as she said that last part she was sitting on a sofa in what I assumed was her hotel room. "Second, I know it doesn't seem like it right now. But, I will always love you Cowboy. Enjoy." She said as she picked up her guitar. "I've been a walking heartache…" She sang. **(God Gave Me You, Blake Shelton)**

"Hey there Nate, what are you doing… oh am I ruining a moment here?" Emmett asked as he walked into the room. I just smiled at him as I listened to Charlie.

"You're sister is amazing you know that right." I said as I looked at him.

"Yeah she gets that from Bella." He said with a laugh. "Are you regretting not going with her?" He asked as he looked at me.

"What are you Dr. Phil?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I have been watching a lot of Dr. Phil this summer. Rose got a new project." He said as he got a soda out of the fridge. "Now answer the question." He said as my video chat popped up.

"Yo dude." Bryan said as his face popped up.

"Hey man." I said as I looked at the screen.

"Hey let me in on this." Emmett said as he looked at the computer.

"Who is the big guy?" Bryan asked. Bryan was a super geek if I had ever seen one. We had been chatting since we got the room assignment.

"This is Emmett." I said as I pointed to Emmett.

"Also known as Dr. Phil." Emmett said with a laugh before he walked away.

"Is he like your brother?" Bryan asked.

"No way. He is my … exs brother." I said as I looked at him. It killed me to call Charlie an ex.

"Weird…anyways so I looked on your Facebook trying to get to know you better. I have one question who is the hot blonde and is she single?" He asked with a laugh.

"You can't date Charlie." I said as I looked at the computer.

"Why?" Bryan asked.

"Because he still LOVES her!" Emmett yelled across the room.

"Emmett why don't you go fuck yourself or something?" I asked him.

"Because you're like a brother to me and I am giving you some brotherly advice. Get on a damn plane and go get her." He said as he looked at me.

"Am I in the middle of something?" Bryan asked.

"No." I said as I looked at him.

"Okay look here dude, play him the video." Emmett said as he looked at me. "He would tell you the same thing. OSU or traveling around the world with the love of your life? It's not a hard decision." Emmett said as he looked at me.

"What?" Bryan asked. I could tell he was lost.

"It's nothing it's not like I could afford to pick up and take a plane to L.A. And if I could want am I supposed to do drop to one knee and pull out this tiny little diamond ring I bought or her?" I asked. "Charlie deserves better than that."

"That's it you're listening to Bella's story." Emmett said as he looked at the computer. "Nice talk." He said before he exited out of the window. "Don't make me carry you." He said as he walked towards the stairs.

Charlotte POV

I was still on the high from the helicopter ride as I sat down at dinner with my sister and James. He was like an uncle to us. He was the one who helped make my mother's career. "I can't believe that you are so big." James said as he looked at me.

"Well, I was what seven the last time you came to visit?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Yeah well you know the music business keeps me busy." He said as he smiled at me.

"Right." Sydney said as my phone went off. "Seriously … let me guess it's Cowboy?" She asked as she looked at me. I looked at the name and smiled. "Just go home to him." She said as I answered the phone.

"Hey sweets." I said as I got up from the table.

"I got your video." He said on the other line.

"I knew you would." I said as I walked outside.

"I miss you." He said.

"I miss you too." I said as I watched cars rush by. "I meant every word I said before." I said as I looked in the window of the restaurant.

"Did you know that your father gave your mother an engagement ring that was less than a hundred dollars because he didn't want money to seem like a factor in their relationship?" He asked with a laugh.

"They told you the story. God I feel for you." I said as I looked around.

"Yeah well… I'll live." He said. I sat outside for a good thirty minutes talking to him before I went back in. Sydney and James were almost done with dessert when I came back to the table.

"You know when your mother left town after their almost wedding he had to go track her down." James said as he looked at me.

"What point are you getting at here?" I asked him.

"Go home and tell the boy you still want him." He said as he looked at me.

"There is more to it than that." I said as I looked at him.

"No there isn't. You are freaking out about holding him back, but bitch your just holding yourself back." Sydney said as she looked at me.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" I asked her.

"What are you going to call mom?" She asked.

"No, I am going to tell her when I land." I said as I got up. "I will call you and tell you what to do with my stuff." I said as I started to walk away.


End file.
